


MonoClub

by AmberTrash



Series: MonoClub [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Drugs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberTrash/pseuds/AmberTrash
Summary: MonoClub is the place to be! Unless you're not the type who likes Despair.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: MonoClub [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111805
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Loosen Up

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a series focusing on different people at the club MonoClub.

.......................................................

Neon lights bounced off the walls accompanied by a pounding beat. A dizzying blend of bodies and smells filled the air. To Ishimaru Kiyotaka there was nothing appealing about being at a nightclub. 

The young man had been old enough to drink for a few years though he had never felt the need to. Drinking was not only detrimental to ones character and health; but it was also, in his understanding, a social act. And Taka didn't have many friends. Or any to be exact. He wasn't disliked and was actually held in high regard by his peers. But there was something about his strict nature that deterred people from inviting him to hang out. 

It was this revelation that brought Taka to the nightclub Monoclub in the first place. A coworker at his office had scolded him during lunch.

"Taka!" the old man slapped the raven-haired youth on the back, " you need to get out more! You're too young to stay home on a Saturday night! You have such a high position here even though you're so young. Its like you're in s hurry to grow up. You need to slow down and enjoy life more."

Taka recalled the conversation while he sat at the neon magenta bar. He had listened to his senior politely but deep down he disagreed. He was proud to hold a high position at his age. If he was going to become Prime Minister through hard work alone, he needed to advance quickly. But he thought that perhaps there was a hidden meaning in the old mans words.

"If I am too stiff I will not be approachable. I should 'let loose'." Taka balled his fists on the cool countertop. He would be just like any other young man tonight. Even if his office uniform seemed out of place in the club. Even if he was worried that any second someone would say that being here destroyed all of his political progress. Even if it killed him, Ishimaru Kiyotaka was going to be less stiff!

This mantra was quickly dashed as the bartender, a man about his age with messy hair, asked for his drink order. Taka hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Ah, yes. I suppose I should have a drink."

"Only if you want to." the bartender replied reassuringly.

Taka let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "What would you recommend...?"

"Naegi."

"Naegi. I must admit, I don't usually partake in alcoholic beverages."

"That's fine." Naegi smiled. "I have water back here. Its important to stay hydrated. I also have soda and juice for mixing if you're not up to drinking."

Taka gave a short nod. "I shall have a soda then, please." 

The bartender disappeared for few seconds before returning with a glass of cola. The flashing neon lights made it look nearly black if not for the bubbles in it. Taka never drank anything with that much sugar, but it was still better than alcohol. Baby steps right?

Taka took a sip of his drink, finding it not as terrible as he imagined, and paused to listen to the music. The song was a remix of a pop hit and synthetic sounds. It was hard to believe that this was popular music. Not that the classics were interesting either, but traditional Japanese music, THAT was worth listening to. Taka turned to the bartender to ask his opinion but he had wandered away to chat with a girl who had long lilac hair. At least she seemed as uncomfortable as Taka. Naegi poured her a shot of something clear and they both knocked one back. Taka was pretty sure the man wasn't supposed to be drinking on the job. He grimaced and turned to watch the dance floor.

Instead he saw a head of flame red hair pitch towards him. The dark haired boy threw up his arms just in time to catch the stranger and keep him from hitting the floor. The red head turned and muttered a half hearted apology.

"Woah, sorry man! Didn't mean to to do that." he maneuvered onto an empty bar stool. "I saw some thug by my girl and decided I should call it quits." 

"A thug? Where? How can you tell in this crowd?" Taka asked, sounding a bit more bitter than he had intended. The other man laughed.

"Hahhaaha! You're right! I'm no thug though. The name's Leon, nice to meetcha." Leon extended a hand. A friendly gesture in an oasis of colored light.

"I am Ishimaru Kiyotaka, but my friends call me Taka." he shook his hand firmly.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't realize you were here with anyone." 

"No! Not at the moment. My friends are (not going to visit such a seedy establishment) not here currently."

Leon smiled and raised a finger. "Cool! Looks like you're my new drinking buddy then."

Naegi came over with a beer for Leon. The bottle's lable was gilded and expensive looking. It also smelled strongly when Leon took a long swig followed by a content sigh. Taka wrinkled his nose.

"Aw, don't be like that! Lighten up, huh?" Leon slapped Taka on the back. 

Taka shifted uncomfortably. "Yes. Well. I suppose we could converse over our beverages."

"That's the spirit! Though we could use some female company too."

"How about your...ah, 'girl'? Are you not concerned leaving her near a 'thug'?"

Leon took another sip of beer. "Nah. She wasn't really mine, just my target, yeah? I was going to see if I could get with her. Whatever, she was stuck up anyways. Popstars usually are."

Taka looked around the dance floor, confused. "A pop star?"

"Yeah." Leon leaned in and pointed over Taka's shoulder. "Sayaka. She wrote the song that just played. The one with the blue hair."

She was standing across the room with more than a few men surrounding her. A polite smile lit up her pale face. She didn't really seem like she belonged there but when she saw Taka staring, she glared in his direction. Now he felt like he was the one who didn't belong again.

Leon pulled away when he saw this, shaking his head. "We may have to find another way to liven things up here."

"You don't meant to insinuate that WE should..." Taka stammered. He liked men, he knew that, but he hadn't expected others to be so open about it.

An incredulous look spread across the red heads face.

"What the fuck? Yeah, no. You better smarten up." Leon pulled a small bag from his leather jacket. "This is what I meant you dipshit."

In the dark lighting Taka almost mistook the object to be a small bag with a spare button in it, like the kind that came with his work suits. Upon further inspection it was not a button but a pill. That made more sense.

"Drugs?!" Taka shouted, though it was barely audible over the new song that had started up.

"Hey don't be a nark! Keep it down!" Leon scolded. "First one's free, since you're my drinking buddy after all."

If this is what it meant to loosen up, Taka wanted to be as stiff as a mountain. How had he gone from a simple night out to suddenly becoming entangled in alcohol, sex, and drugs?! Perhaps a club wasn't the best first choice but how was he supposed to know that? Gods forbid anyone at the office hear about this!

The former prefect stood quickly. "I must decline! There is nothing good about using substances to destroy your body and mind! I sincerely hope that you do not throw your life away and find enrichment from learning and not from giving in to vices! Normally I would inform you of the danger of drugs in more detail but I came here to have a decent time so I will leave you here!" Taka grabbed his drink and quickly dodged through the crowd to a booth across the dance floor. Leon smirked.

Ruby eyes stared into a barely touched cola. Taka was slouched down in his booth, defeated. Maybe he should cut his losses and go home. He could still say he loosened up. He could have given a full lecture to the deviant but didn't. That was a step forward right? This experiment was going miserably. Taka resolved to at least finish his soda before taking his leave. He gulped it down quickly so he could just hurry up and leave. A sudden coughing fit prevented his escape though. Had the soda always tasted so bitter? He didn't drink enough before to be sure. The heat of the club was starting to press in. Soda was dehydrating, so it would be beneficial to have a glass of water before leaving, if only to get the taste of bitter cola out of his mouth.

Taka looked desperately at the bar but the nice bartender was gone. The stranger known as Leon remained though. 

"I'll wait until Naegi comes back. Id rather not linger too long there..." Taka muttered to himself. In the mean time he frowned at the dancers. He was closer to the pop singer now and could see that she was with friends at a nearby booth. One of the women was fairly petit but with an athletic figure. The other, Taka was fairly certain was a woman but couldn't be sure, was more muscle than anything and looked very menacing. Both were tanned and fit. Maybe they were Sayaka's bodyguards. The very muscular one was probably Leon's 'thug'. 

"Mono means 'one' right?" Sayaka asked.

"No, that's 'uno'," the fit girl said excitedly. The muscular girl shook her head and grinned.

As time passed Taka grew more uncomfortable. The music was becoming impossibly loud now. It was more of a static buzz than distinct notes. People seemed to be dancing faster, therefore using more oxygen, making it harder to breathe. The fluorescent lights bathed the club goers in fire. Taka gulped hard but found his tongue sticking to the back of his throat. How long had he been waiting for the bartender? He looked down to see a sweaty glass of water in his hands. When did he get this? The strict young man cursed himself for not having invited a companion. If he survived this situation and became Prime Minister he would ban delinquent dens like this. Assuming his political career didn't end tonight as well.

A woman with fluffy blond pigtails stopped beside him.

"You okay there? You don't seem to be having much fun." She pouted.

"Maybe we should help him." she also said but she also didn't say. It was her but there were two of her now. Two blond girls, four blond pigtails. 

"If you are referencing drugs I must decline," Taka tried to say but it sounded strange and dry.

The girl on the right shrugged. The girl on the left nodded. They both smiled. 

"Looks like someone's beat us to him. Lets move on then." in synch they turned and walked away.

The sight of their swaying pigtails made Taka's stomach lurch. He needed air badly. On shakey legs he gripped the vinyl booth and made his way to the nearest exit. The music drilled its way into his head. Lights glowed through him, making his body ache. Lack of air made his heart beat faster to try and recycle stale blood. Then all at once it stopped.

Sparks flew across his vision followed by a nauseating black. With what seems like the last of his strength, Taka threw himself onto the emergency exit door and tumbled out into the back alley. The brisk night air shocked his lungs as he gasped. Then without warning he doubled over and began to vomit. After what seemed like an eternity, his vision began to clear and air began to fill his lungs. Taka could just make out a brick wall that he had braced himself against. There was a noise behind him but it seemed distant and faint. He didn't care what it was. He felt miserable. 

As the pounding of rushing blood in his ears faded, Taka focused in on the sound. 

"Y'okay? Hey, I asked if ya alright?"

Taka wiped a shakey hand across his mouth. "I'm unsure."

The person behind him gently touched his shoulder and helped him turn to rest his back against the wall. Taka felt like he was still reeling from whatever was in his drink. It appeared that the man in front of him had a pompadour. 

"Did'ya take somethin'?"

Taka nodded weakly. "I believe that someone put something in my soda."

The other man let out a sudden roar. "That's the kinda thing I fuckin hate! Stupid shits prayen' on decent guys makin' us all look bad!" 

"'Us'? Are you a hooligan is well?"

The guy laughed. "I'll let ya get away with that cuz you're a bit fucked up at th'moment. I don't fuck with that shit, that's for cowards. Can ya describe the punk that did this t'ya?"

Taka took a minute to take in the stranger. He was almost a full head taller than himself, though he had a similar muscular build. It was the stranger's lavender eyes that put Taka at ease though. Even though the man was glaring, they had an almost reassuring look. Like this man would protect you until the grave.

"He had red hair and a small goatee. He called himself Leon I believe." The smaller man blinked a few times. This guy really did have a pompadour. "We should report this to the authorities."

"That sonuvabitch! I thought he was creepin on that pop chick! Bastard! That's the kinda asshole I can't stand!" The fierce looking man stopped, noticing Taka wince at his sudden outburst. "Oh shit dude, your head probably hurts. Fuck. Alright, name's Mondo Oowada. C'mon, I'll getcha home."

Mondo shot one more dirty look at Monoclub before putting an arm around Taka and helping him fully to his feet.

"W-wait!" Taka pulled away, but still struggled to balance. "I cannot go home with a stranger!" 

Mondo shook his head. "I just told ya my name. F'it makes ya feel better we can go to my place. That way I dunno where ya live, kay?"

Trying to respond, Taka opened his mouth but ended up being sick again. With no more protests, the pair began to slowly walk the block to Mondo's apartment. Mondo said something about being grateful he lived so close but Taka barely heard it. He was tired and his body was beginning to feel like lead. He didn't remember going up the stairs. He didn't remember throwing up in Mondo's bathroom. He didn't remember passing out in this oddly kind stranger's bed.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka wakes up but he's not at MonoClub anymore. In fact, he's not sure where he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter ;; I don't think anyone is reading this anyways

"This is not my bedroom." 

Ishimaru Kiyotaka sat up quickly. Even as his vision swirled, it was clear this was not his room. Posters of motorcycles covered the walls, laundry and soda cans littered the room. The only reading material in sight were tradesman magazines and a serial manga. No clean white walls, no books, no certificates of achievements on the walls. Definitely not Taka's room. His head pounded.

Unsure of what to do next, Taka took stock of himself. His suit jacket was missing along with his pants, leaving him in only his dress shirt and briefs. Scanning the room he saw them laid semi-neatly over the back of a chair. He stood to retrieve them but was overcome by a wave of nausea. Feeling hot, exhausted, and sick, Taka sat on the edge of the unfamiliar bed.

"Oi," a gruff voice called from the doorway. "About time you woke up."

The owner of the voice, and presumably the bedroom, was the same thug with the pompadour he had met in the alleyway. It was somewhat deflated now but there was no mistaking that ridiculous hairstyle. He nodded and looked his guest over.

"My apologies...." Take mumbled. "I had not intended last night to go that way." He took a slow and deep breath, trying to force the pounding in his head to quiet down.

"S'all right. You must be pretty hung over." The taller man walked over and handed him a glass of water. 

Taka took a few small sips of the cool liquid but didn't chance anything more. While he did, he looked over his savior. The man was pretty muscular with large arms shown off nicely in his white tank top. He had on some baggy sweatpants and bare feet despite the floor looking like it hadn't been swept in weeks. 

"Thank you. Had it not been for you, I am not sure what would have become of me."

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I may be the leader of a gang but I ain't no scumbag. Kicked the crap outta that guy too after I brought ya here, so you won't hafta worry 'bout him anymore."

Maybe it was the massive hangover or his heart beating in his ears, but Taka shook his head. Did this guy, he vaguely remembered him being introduced as Mondo, say he was a gang leader? One night of attempting to let loose was beginning to become a life wrecking nightmare. The young politician swore to only be proper and uptight from now to. Another wave of nausea passed over him.

"That was unnecessary. I do not condone violence."

Monda crossed his arms. "Oh but you condone drugging?"

"Of course not! Look, I should go," Taka stood quickly, looking to escape. His legs had other plans though as he quickly crumpled to the ground. The world began to spin.

Mondo quickly hefted his guest back onto the bed. 

"Woah. Take it easy. That's gotta be some hangover. Judging from your clothes you don't drink a lot, let alone the other stuff." He sat next to his guest.

"'Other stuff'?"

"Y'don't even know about getting slipped somethin' when ya ain't lookin? You really don't drink a lot do ya."

"No, I do not." Taka said slowly. "If I am to become Prime Minister I must keep my record clean." As soon as the words left his mouth he wished it has been vomit instead. Now this thug knew his occupation. How could things get worse?

"Oh, then I guess you owe me one for taking you home and keeping your record clean." He stood and crossed the room. Before leaving to go to the kitchen he turned to face Taka. The smaller man squirmed at the prospect of owing him a favor and it took everything in Mondo not to laugh at the shocked look that stared back at him. "Y'know. Gotta keep me quiet, right?"

Mondo grinned and strutted from the room. Could a hangover kill someone? Taka deeply wished it could. A new feeling of embarrassment crept over him. While Mondo had probably done it with the best intentions, Taka felt a bit exposed as he pulled his now wrinkled slacks on. Being undressed by another man... There was no end to this social nightmare.

The scent of fresh coffee in the small kitchen gave Taka the strength he needed to clear his head. The cramped kitchen was just as unkempt as Mondo's bedroom. Dishes stacked in the sink, beer cans on every surface, greasy food stains and crumbs; it was almost enough to bring Taka's nausea back. Mondo looked sheepish for a moment.

"Oh, yeah," he said as he poured a cup of coffee for his guest. "I uh, wasn't expectin' company." He handed him the coffee.

"One should always be prepared for company." Taka said. His own apartment was spotless whether he was entertaining or not. Once he even left a few books lying around on purpose to look less tidy and formal, and even that had annoyed him all night.

Mondo shook his head. He took a sip from his own mug of coffee before opening the small fridge.

"You want somethin' ta eat?"

Taka frowned. "Ah no, no thank you. You've already done plenty for my sake and I would not want to impose any further. In fact, I should get going." The office was closed but there was still plenty of paperwork he could go over at home.

The ceramic mug clicked against the counter as Mondo put it down carelessly. A stray bit of coffee trickled down the side like an annoying slug. The larger man checked his watch.

"Shit! Its that late already?" Without any grace, he brushed past Taka and grabbed a coat off the wall. He paused for a second and sniffed his armpit, considering whether to shower or not. Another look at his watch said 'no'. He opened the door and shot a quick look over his shoulder.

"Yo, help yourself to whatever just don't steal any shit, yeah? And lock up when ya leave."

Taka nearly jumped out of his skin. Who trusts a stranger alone in their house? If he knew where his jacket and shoes were he would be half out the door himself. He held out a hand, signaling for him to wait.

"I will have a secretary bring you some compensation for your trouble. Discretely, of course."

Mondo blinked. "I ain't a prostitute, you don't hafta pay me." And with a sour look, he closed the door behind him.

Being in a new place can feel awkward, but being left in an apartment that was not his own made Taka feel strangely cold. Almost hollow. He felt like a ghost who was supposed to move on but couldn't. He sighed.

"I suppose my paperwork can wait." He rolled up his sleeves and got to work on a particularly crusty pile of dishes.


End file.
